Lettre
by Axell Leser
Summary: Baron Battle, du fond de sa cellule d'isolement dans la prison de haute sécurité de MaxVill, fut particulièrement étonné de recevoir de la visite. Encore plus quand il vit que sa visite était le Commander en personne.


******Lettre**

En ce matin de mai, Baron Battle fut particulièrement surpris de recevoir de la visite. Et il le fut encore plus quand il vit le Commander en personne dans la pièce réservée aux visites.

-Tiens, fit-il de son ton le plus sarcastique. Steeve Trouduc' Stronghold en personne! Que me vaux le déshonneur de ta visite? Tu en tires une tête... En quinze ans tu n'es jamais venu me voir, et pourtant je te fait toujours autant d'effet? On t'a annoncé ma libération pour que tu fasses cette tête là?

Le Commandeur ignora les réflexions et désigna une chaise.

-Assieds-toi, David.

Il conservait son air sérieux, ce qui alerta Barron.

-Qu'est ce ce qui se passe, Stronghold?

-C'est à propos de... De ton fils...

David ''Baron Battle'' Peace se tendit comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait son fils. Quelques autres détenus avaient eut le malheur d'essayer, et ils y avaient laissé la vie.

-Quoi?

-Assieds toi, David. Je te jure que tu préfères t'asseoir.

Méfiant, Barron s'assit sur la chaise en face de celle du Commander.

-Si tu as fait quoi que ce soit à mon garçon, je te jure que l'enfer ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais subir, c'est clair?

-Je n'ai rien fait. Comme promis, j'ai laissé une chance à ton garçon, et je n'ai jamais eu à le regretter. C'est devenu un bon ami de Will, mon fils...

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Steeve prit une inspiration avant de déclarer.

-Warren est mort.

Baron se leva violemment

-QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT, ENFOIRÉ?

-Rien... Warren s'est... Suicidé, hier soir.

-Quoi? je connais mon fils, il est trop fort pour ça. La lâcheté, ce n'est pas son genre.

Steeve se passa une main sur le visage.

-Il a laissé un mot et...

-Donnes-le moi.

Le Commandeur secoua la tête.

-Il était adressé à mon fils, et il refuse de le lâcher. Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre en pleurant. Dedans, il a avoué à Will qu'il est amoureux de lui, qu'il ne peut plus supporter de vivre en sachant qu'il est tout près de lui et qu'il ne peut pas le toucher. Qu'il est désolé d'en arriver là, mais qu'il ne peut plus contenir le feu qui brûle dans ses veines à chaque fois qu'il le voit, parce qu'il sait qu'un jour, il ne pourra plus se retenir et qu'il préfère mourir que de commettre l'irréparable. Il voulait partir en sachant qu'il ne l'a jamais blessé.

-C'est... C'est pas possible... Pas mon fils...

Pour la première fois en quarante ans d'existence vouée à la destruction et au malheur des autres, David Peace se laissa à sortir sa douleur devant un Steeve Stronghold silencieux.

Assommé par la nouvelle, il fut porté jusqu'à sa cellule dans laquelle il explosa son désespoir. Son fils... Son petit garçon... Ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose pareil.

Plus tard, en ce même jour de mai, quelques heures seulement après avoir appris la nouvelle, Barron fut particulièrement surpris de recevoir de la visite, encore une fois. Il s'attendait à voir son ex femme, Joyce; qui serait venu pleurer avec lui, ou l'aurait accusé de causer du soucis à leur fils. Mais non. Steeve Trouduc Stronghold, deuxième édition.

-C'est quoi cette fois? Fit Barron mauvais. Tu viens m'annoncer que Joyce a sauté d'un pont?

-Tu voulais la lettre de Warren, fit-il d'un ton étranglé.

-Tu as dit que ton fils refusait de la donner.

Steeve soupira et s'assit sur une chaise. Les yeux brillants, il dit :

- Il l'a lâché quand... Apparemment, il ne supportait pas l'idée de la disparition de son ami... Il s'est pendu dans sa chambre. La lettre était à ses pieds. Il l'a tenu jusqu'à la fin...

-Ton fils est mort?

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux du Commandeur.

-Il m'a laissé un mot dans lequel il expliquait qu'il était amoureux de Warren et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de vive en sachant qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Qu'il est désolé d'en arriver là, mais qu'il ne peux plus supporter la tristesse qu'il endure et qu'il sait qu'il ne peux pas vivre avec.

-Nos deux fils...

-Oui... Soupira Steeve. J'ai... J'ai jamais pensé que...

-Pour... Pourquoi ils ont fait ça?

Seul un sanglot lui répondit. Et tous les deux, pour la première fois dans leur vie d'ennemis jurés, ils oublièrent leur haine mutuelle pour se consoler de la perte atroce qu'ils venaient de subir.


End file.
